


House Call

by mistresscurvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lilo Summer Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt:</p>
<p>PLEASE consider doing an utter porn trope: Liam as, like, a plumber or a deliveryman or something and Lou as the innocent wide-eyed coed who answers the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferritin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferritin4/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, Ferritin4! I had an absolute blast writing this prompt for you. Thanks to the exchange mods for running this challenge! <3
> 
> Thank you to harriet_vane for the cheerleading, oliviacirce for the beta, and lokte for the Britpick!

This was not the best morning of Louis's life. 

For a start, he was hungover. From what he remembered of it, the party last night had been worth it, but that was small consolation given the current pounding in his head and his body's desire to expel everything in his digestive tract. It would've been one thing if he could spend all day moaning on the sofa and watching the Sunday matches, but he had an exam tomorrow he should at least pretend to revise for. Plus the flat was an absolute disaster and Zayn would kill him if he didn't tidy a little. But addressing that would require standing up, which seemed quite out of the question. 

And on top of all that, the toilet wasn't working. Louis didn't want to think too hard about just what might have caused that last night. 

This morning called for someone responsible, someone who actually knew what to do in situations like this. Unfortunately, Zayn was still asleep and likely would be so for another two hours at least, and Louis valued his own life too much to attempt to wake him up simply to whinge at him. 

Harry, however, was almost certainly awake already, and if he wasn't it was because he was still in a love nest of a bed with that older bloke Louis had decided wasn't good enough for Harry, just on principle. In which case, he deserved to be woken up anyway. 

Louis flung his hand over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone. 

_Haz I think Im dying_

Louis's phone buzzed a moment later. Not asleep, then. 

_you're not dying, you just drank an entire bottle of aftershock_

Louis swiped his tongue over his teeth. That would explain the particularly vile taste in his mouth. 

_I could be dying. also the toilet's blocked :((((_

_plunger?_

Louis laughed and then regretted it when his head made its disapproval known. 

_that didnt go v well_

_try again? you know, take the plunge?_

Louis frowned at the phone. 

_I don't like you at all_

_Nick says he knows the number of a good plumber who has someone working on Sunday, hang on_

This sort of thing was Louis's biggest problem with Nick. Every time he'd decided he was well sick of him and couldn't wait for Nick to break Harry's heart so Louis could pick up the pieces, he'd do something thoughtful and nice. It was unbearable. Took all the fun out of hating his best mate's boyfriend, really. 

Before he could figure out the proper response that made it obvious Nick was only being nice in order to conceal his true terrible nature, he got another text from Harry.

_Yeah, he says someone will be there in twenty. You can thank Nick at dinner this Tuesday_

Louis texted back :(((((((( and then followed that with a quick _Thanks, haz._ He threw his phone on his bed and gave himself another eighteen minutes of moaning against his pillow, his fist pressed against his forehead where it felt like someone was playing a bass drum.

He jerked awake at the sound of the buzzer, a bit of drool connecting his mouth to the pillow. Apparently Nick hadn't been joking when he'd said twenty minutes, then. He forced himself out of bed, calling out, "Hold on a minute," while he threw on a vest and adjusted his boxers so they weren't twisted around his hips. He stopped off in the loo, carefully not looking at the toilet and giving his teeth a quick cleaning before walking to the front door. It really was an emergency situation, and he didn't want to scare away a plumber with his dragon breath. 

When he opened his door, he flashed through shock and embarrassment and then finally landed on deep, deep anger at Nick. Because stood there in the hall was someone who could only be a plumber in a porno, or possibly in Louis's dreams. He was taller than Louis, with sandy brown hair swept back from his gorgeous face and deep brown eyes. His mouth was full and pink and framed by a well-trimmed beard that emphasised his jaw and didn't make Louis feel self-conscious about his own attempt at facial hair at all, thank you. The vest he was wearing had been worn and washed so many times it was practically transparent, and Louis could see the peaks of his nipples through it. It was hard to focus on that when his arms and shoulders were on full display though, his right biceps bulging from carrying his tool kit. 

Louis was going to murder Nick in his sleep. 

"Nick," Louis fumed, still staring at this nightmare of a man on his threshold. 

The nightmare in question blinked at that, his brow furrowing in a way that Louis could only call adorable. "Actually, I'm Liam? Nick's the one who called my boss—"

"So how much did he pay you for this, anyway? Twenty quid? Or are you just a friend of his?" Louis interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest. He was abruptly aware of the fact that he was in his underwear and probably looked like he was two minutes away from dying of dehydration. That just made him glare harder at this Liam fellow, if that was even his real name. 

It was hard to keep scowling when Liam looked so confused and so, so hot. "He didn't pay me at all? I, um, payment is normally handled by the person requiring service."

Louis blinked; that was certainly one way of putting it. "Just a friend, then," he said. Well, if Nick thought he was this easy to prank, he had another think coming. Louis was perfectly ready to be a complete arse to anyone who called Nick his friend. "Come on in, then." He let Liam into the flat and then slouched against the wall, his hips pushed out. "So I suppose you're here to look at my pipe, then?" he asked, wiggling his hips for emphasis. 

And if Liam didn't honest to god blush bright red at that. "Uh, he said it was a clogged toilet?" he said, looking down at the ground. 

That wasn't quite the response Louis was expecting, but he pressed on. "Do you have the necessary equipment for the job?"

Liam looked up and nodded quickly. "I do, I have it all. I've got my snake right here."

Louis choked. 

"Do you now?" he managed, and thought _what the hell._ "Don't suppose you'd fancy showing it to me?" He was hungover, not dead.

Before Liam could laugh and tell him that he wasn't willing to drop trou for a prank (or possibly worse, actually do it), the door to Zayn's bedroom opened. 

"You're so loud," Zayn said, frowning and rubbing at his eyes as he stepped out of his room. He looked exhausted; Louis was in for it for sure. But then Zayn saw Liam. "Hey, Liam."

"You alright, Zayn?" Liam responded. Louis looked between them like he was watching a tennis match. 

"What're you doing here? Didn't know you knew each other," Zayn said, looking marginally more awake. 

"How do _you_ know each other?" Louis demanded. 

"We're in the same tutorial. Zayn's dead brilliant, he helps me all the time," Liam said, and well, that did sound like Zayn. "I'd be lost without you."

"You'd do alright," Zayn said, with a fondness that made Louis bristle. It wasn't right that Zayn had friends Louis had never even heard of, let alone met. 

"Why have you never brought him round, then? I'm only meeting him because of Nick's prank!" Louis protested. 

"Prank?" Liam sounded baffled. He was a good actor, Louis would give him that. 

"Showing up here, acting like you're a plumber and all that," Louis said, flapping his hand at Liam. 

"I am a plumber?" Liam said, just as Zayn said, "He is one, though."

"No, you're one of Nick's bastard friends who's here to torture me," Louis said confidently. 

The pause that followed this revelation wasn't quite as triumphant as Louis would have liked. 

"My boss called me half an hour ago and said I had a job? I suppose I _could_ be someone's bastard friend, but I don't know who this Nick person is," Liam said finally. 

"What are you on about?" Zayn asked Louis, looking none too impressed. 

Louis gave it one last ditch effort. "Surely I'm not supposed to believe you're both a uni student and a _plumber,_ " Louis tried. His mistake was clear when Liam's face went from looking confused but still friendly to shut off and hurt in an instant. Well, fuck. 

"Don't much care if you believe it or not, because it's the truth," Liam said in a tight voice. 

"I didn't—" 

"Ignore him, he's an arse," Zayn said, glaring daggers at Louis. 

"It's fine, I'm just here to fix the toilet," Liam said stiffly, not even looking at Louis anymore. 

"If you're still willing, I'll show you where it is," Zayn said, holding his arm out to lead the way, both of them ignoring Louis as they walked down the hall. 

_Fuck._

He thought about hiding away in his bedroom, crawling back into bed and trying to pretend that none of this shitty morning had happened at all. But the guilt was already eating away at his stomach, and if he hid now Zayn would give him the cold shoulder for days. He'd learnt early on when they'd first became flatmates that it was better to apologise quickly with Zayn; he could hold a grudge like few could dream of. 

There was plenty to be tidied in the kitchen, anyway, and if he was up he needed some tea. So he set about putting the kitchen to rights, rinsing out and bagging the bottles for recycling and clearing all the rubbish off the counters. By the time Liam and Zayn emerged from the bathroom, he'd finished all the washing up and everything had been wiped down and put away and the kettle had just turned off. 

"Cup of tea before you go?" Louis asked, proud his voice didn't crack. He cleared it before speaking again anyway. "As thanks and apology both." 

Liam blinked at him. Louis saw the moment when he thought about saying no, but eventually his manners, and possibly his desire for tea, won out. "Alright, thanks."

Louis didn't know how he could have thought Liam was a friend of Nick's; he was much too polite, really. He poured three mugs, putting in milk for him and Zayn and then raising an eyebrow at Liam.

"Have you got any sugar?" Liam asked. 

He really did feel bad, so Louis refrained from making any comment about needing sugar in your tea and got some down for him. Pity he couldn't get any credit for that, at least not from Liam.

He did glance over at Zayn as he gave Liam the bag of sugar. "There you are," he said without a hint of judgement. Zayn rolled his eyes. 

"Cheers," Liam said, heaping two and then three spoonfuls in. 

"Christ," Louis said, his solemn vow not to insult Liam again crumbling in the face of such disrespect to tea. 

Zayn laughed. "He's got quite the sweet tooth."

"I'm a grown-up now, I can have my tea how I like," Liam said, sounding cheerful and confident and nothing like he had earlier. 

"Does it still count as tea if it's practically toffee?" Louis asked. Liam smiled at him and took a defiant slurp. 

"Mmmm, perfect," Liam declared, and Louis had to laugh. 

"Listen, I really am sorry about earlier," Louis said quickly, hoping that the instant sugar high Liam must be experiencing would make him less upset. 

"It's fine," Liam said. He sounded small and cut off. Louis needed to fix that. 

"No, I was awful. I was just so hungover and then someone at my party broke my toilet and I had to ask my best mate's hateful boyfriend—"

"Nick is _fine,_ " Zayn muttered. 

"—for help and then you showed up looking all," Louis waved his hand at Liam descriptively, "and I ended up being an arse. I hate it when Nick gets one over me, and I wasn't going to let him."

"And instead of hurting him, you only hurt yourself," mused Zayn. "That's irony for you." Louis flipped him off. 

"Go be a teacher somewhere else, I'll have none of it," Louis said sternly. Zayn just smiled at him.

"I mean, I got hurt more, I think?" Liam offered, and Louis felt terrible again. 

"You did, and like. There's nothing wrong with being a plumber. It's dead useful. Much more useful than my job," Louis said. "I'm just working in a shop, trying to help old grannies pick out scented candles and the like. Haven't got a clue how to do anything around the house."

"The state of your plunger was a bit of a clue for that," Liam said, a hint of a smile starting at the corner of his mouth. 

"Hey," Louis protested. 

"We'll need a new one, it was a lost cause," Zayn added.

"You were able to deal with the toilet, though?" Louis asked. 

Liam nodded, suddenly serious. "Wasn't anything to it, really, just your basic job. I only get the straightforward calls on the weekend that can't wait until Monday."

"Wasn't basic to us," Zayn said. 

Liam just shrugged, looking a bit bashful, and Louis wanted to poke and prod and see what else would make his cheeks go all pink. But he was still trying to be good. "Yeah, thanks a lot. And uh, what do we owe you?"

Liam's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "Oh no, I mean, I know you guys."

Zayn frowned. "Yeah, but you unclogged our toilet." 

"I know, but it's not really a big deal," Liam protested, but Louis was already walking back to his room. He dug out his wallet from beneath his dirty clothes on the floor and grabbed all the notes out of it. 

"Will this cover it?" he asked, dumping the money on the table in front of Liam.

Liam stared at it, and then looked back up at Louis. "It's far too much!"

"Good, you keep the extra for yourself then, you deserve it for coming out on a Sunday," Louis said.

"I can't possibly—"

"Well, if you don't, I'm just leaving it there on the table," Louis interrupted. "Not very nice of you, leaving the place a mess when I've just spent ages tidying."

Liam glanced at Zayn, who shrugged. "Might as well take it, Liam."

Still looking like he didn't understand what was happening, Liam started to pick up the notes, stacking them carefully and then folding them over before putting them in his pocket. "Well, thanks, then."

Louis nodded back at him, out of words again. 

"I have to go," Liam continued, sounding a bit reluctant. "Tony's texted me with another job, I'm already late as it is."

"Sorry for having kept you long," Louis said, off-kilter once more. 

"It's alright, I wanted the tea," Liam replied, smiling at Louis. 

_I meant the bit when I accused you of being a prank strippergram,_ Louis thought but didn't say. He followed Liam and Zayn to the door but let Zayn handle the goodbyes, calling out a final, "Thank you!" once Liam was all the way down the hall. 

He turned to Zayn. "I can't believe you've never invited him over."

"I can't believe you're such a prat," Zayn retorted, but he was smiling a little, at least, so Louis let it lie. 

* * *

The nice thing about having dealt with a clogged toilet the morning after a rager was that when the bath decided not to drain at all a week and a half later, Louis knew who to call. 

He'd got Tony's number off Harry after Liam had left, sticking it up on the fridge and forgetting about it until the bath had six inches of dirty soapy water in it an hour after he'd finished in the shower. Luckily Tony was just as helpful this time, saying someone would be by that afternoon. Louis went to his morning lectures and attempted not to think about it. 

The bath was just as bad when he got home, Niall following him into the loo to assess the situation. 

"What's going on here?" Niall asked. "You growing something in there?"

"It usually takes a while to drain, but this is new," Louis said. They were getting what they paid for in this flat, he supposed, but he didn't think it was too much to ask that he not have to wash while standing in yesterday's bath water. 

"Gross," Niall said, sounding delighted, and Louis pushed him back out of the loo. 

Louis set about making him and Niall something to eat while they waited for the plumber. It was a bit of a relief knowing it wouldn't be Liam this time—weekends only, he'd said—and Louis had a hard time imagining that everyone Tony hired was as unfairly gorgeous. That was a business model, though—handymen who actually looked like they came out of every housewife's fantasy. Which was a demographic that Louis apparently belonged to now. 

"Earth to Louis," Niall said, and Louis snapped back to himself. He'd been buttering a roll for god knew how long. 

"Make it yourself, then," Louis said, shoving the plate toward Niall when the buzzer went and walking to the door.

When he opened it, he saw Liam stood there for the second time in two weeks. "It's not the weekend," Louis said dumbly. 

"I don't have any lectures on Thursday afternoons, so sometimes Tony sends me out," Liam said. 

"I don't either. Have anything right now, I mean," Louis said. 

There was a pause. "Are you going to let me in this time?" Liam finally asked. 

"Oh! Sorry, yes," Louis said, stepping back so Liam could come inside. He was just as attractive today, even swimming in a t-shirt two sizes too big for him. Somehow, Louis didn't mind. He cleared his throat. "Ah, sorry you had to come back so soon."

"Dodgy bath this time, yeah?" Liam asked. 

"Yeah. Look, I swear we aren't doing anything weird. Just normal bathroom things, we aren't, like, draining people's blood or anything," Louis said. 

Liam laughed. "No, you don't seem the type. Probably just some sort of sex cult, I reckon."

He said it so casually Louis hardly knew how to respond. After a moment Louis bantered weakly, "Ah, you've caught me. My secret's out."

"Knew it," Liam said, still smiling, and Niall let out a guffaw from the kitchen. 

"Sorry, this is my friend Niall," Louis said. 

Niall was still laughing. "No no, don't bother with the introductions, don't want to interrupt anything," he said, shaking his head. "Besides, I _know_ this must be Liam."

"Niall," Louis hissed, but before Louis could gag Niall or possibly just kill him, Liam cocked his thumb back toward the loo. 

"I'd better go and check out the scene of your crimes," Liam said. 

"Well, you know the way," Louis said weakly, watching Liam as he walked away, the broadness of his shoulders tapering down to a practically nonexistent bum. Or maybe it was just hiding under the t-shirt and jeans; it was hard to say. 

"Take a picture," Niall whispered loudly, ducking out of the way before Louis could whack him. 

Louis flatly refused to discuss Liam the whole time he was working away, bringing up a local footballer Niall'd taken a shine to every time Niall attempted to direct the conversation back to Liam. It was a dirty tactic but effective, the two of them defaulting to bad-mouthing each other's football teams instead. After what felt like no time at all, Liam came out of the loo, wiping off his hands on a rag and then stuffing it into one of the back pockets of his jeans. 

"Well that's that, then," Liam said cheerfully. "Easy enough."

"Seems like it," Louis said. "Shall I just write you a cheque?"

"What, no wad of cash this time?" Liam asked.

Niall snorted and then broke into peals of laughter.

"Don't mind him, he's not quite right in the head," Louis said loudly over the noise. "So. Cheque?" He'd managed to find his chequebook that morning so he wouldn't have to dig around for it in front of a proper plumber. 

There was a lull in Niall's laughter after Louis had written out the cheque. "Well, thanks again for calling us," Liam said finally, pocketing the cheque quickly. 

"Of course, you did a great job the first time. Bet you get lots of repeat business," Louis said quickly. 

"Most people don't tend to need us again only a week later, so I'm not sure how well I did," Liam said. His grin said he was joking, but Louis still bristled a little. Liam wasn't to blame at all. 

He was trying to figure out how to say that without sounding completely deranged when Niall spoke up. "Well, I'm about to head off to work—if you're leaving, I'll walk out with you, Liam."

Louis barely heard Liam agreeing with him, too busy glaring at Niall. He waved to them both, flipping Niall off with two fingers once Liam's back was turned, but Niall wasn't bothered a bit. Only Louis was bothered, bothered and distracted and, worst of all, left alone in a flat with functional plumbing but not much else. 

This, he decided after two or three drinks, was a situation that called for a Plan.

* * *

"You could just ring him, you know," Zayn said the following Sunday. 

"I did," Louis said. "Or I texted him, at least. And he's coming over, isn't he?"

"You could have texted him about something other than the plumbing," Zayn clarified. "You know, like a normal person, instead of like a right idiot."

"You can shove off then if you're going to be like that," Louis said firmly.

Zayn was already getting his leather jacket out of the front closet. "Much as I'd like to watch you make a fool of yourself, I've got plans with Perrie."

"Fine, abandon me. See if I care," Louis muttered. 

"You'd have a harder time getting your hand on his dick if I was here anyway," Zayn said, rolling his eyes. 

"How many times have you and Perrie got off in a corner while I've been trying to watch a match?" Louis shot back. "I wouldn't even remember you were here if I got him naked."

"Ugh, just stop talking," Zayn said. See, Louis thought smugly. He always did win. 

His mood got a bit more complicated when Zayn opened the door to leave and Liam was already there. "Hey Zayn!"

"Well hello, Liam," Zayn said, pulling him in for a hug. "Fancy seeing you here again."

"Yeah, I guess these things come in threes," Liam said, squeezing Zayn's shoulders as they pulled away. 

"That's what they always say about problems with plumbing," Louis said, mentally berating himself as soon as the words left his mouth. 

"Do they?" Liam asked, sounding genuinely curious and not like Louis had just proved himself to be every bit the idiot Zayn had predicted. 

"Weren't you leaving, Zayn," Louis said, ignoring Liam's question. 

"Yeah, I won't be back for hours. Plenty of time to diagnose the problem, I'm sure," he said, punching Liam's arm lightly. "See ya laters."

Finally Louis was alone with Liam, who was staring at him and waiting patiently. "So, uh, it's the sink this time," he said. "Isn't draining properly at all."

"Was this sudden, or did it gradually get worse?" Liam asked.

"Both?" Louis offered. Liam looked a bit puzzled, which Louis could hardly blame him for. 

"Right," Liam said. "Guess I'd better have a look."

"Yeah, I'll just be here," Louis said, waving vaguely at the sofa. 

It felt like he was left alone forever, flicking through his Instagram and making faces at a picture of empty wine bottles Harry had decided were art once he added a caption, trying not to listen to what was going on in the loo. But in reality it was less than five minutes before Liam came back out. 

"Everything go alright?" Louis asked, jumping to his feet. 

Liam nodded, not exactly looking at him. "Yeah, it was easy enough to fix, really, once I found the problem."

"Oh?" Louis managed.

"I mean, a toothbrush shoved down a drain does tend to cause some issues," Liam continued, walking closer and closer to Louis. 

"I wonder how that happened?" Louis said, backing up until his shoulders hit the wall. 

"Probably one of your rowdy houseguests again," Liam said, standing awfully close. 

"Yes, they're terrible," Louis agreed, his palms flat against the wall. 

"Amazing they've managed to make me show up here three times," Liam said, and then he was kissing Louis. Any idea of an attempted retort disappeared on Louis's lips as he kissed him back. 

There was still a little space between them, Liam's hands resting carefully on Louis's hips, not pressing hard at all, but Louis still felt surrounded by him. It shouldn't have been so overwhelming—Louis had somehow got exactly what he had hoped for via the worst plan ever—but the actual fact of Liam's mouth on his far eclipsed what he had been expecting.

He did need to clarify one thing, though. "You did wash your hands after you got the toothbrush out, right?" he asked, kissing Liam again once he got the question out. 

Liam nodded, kissing Louis deeply before he pulled away. "Of course, and I've already binned the toothbrush you sacrificed, you wasteful git," he said, leaning in to bite Louis hard right where his neck met his shoulder. Louis gasped and tilted his head back, getting his hands on Liam's hips and pulling him flush against him. 

"The first two times really were real," Louis said, ready to give up the whole pointless ploy now that he could grind his dick against Liam's thigh. 

"I know," Liam said. He was breathless and pulling Louis up against him, his big hands cupping Louis's arse and tugging him forward. "Could have caused a real problem for me today, bringing me over for a false claim when I'm supposed to be working."

Louis slid a hand down his stomach and over his hard dick. "Forgive me?" he asked before kissing Liam again, rubbing the thick length of him through his jeans. 

"Fuck," Liam gasped. He shuffled closer and kissed Louis hard, getting his hands on the front of Louis's jeans. It shifted for both of them in an instant, Louis tugging down Liam's jeans and getting in under Liam's pants while Liam's hand closed around Louis's hard dick, stroking him firmly. 

Louis was pressed up against the wall, raised up on his toes while they wanked each other and attempted to kiss, half the time just breathing into each others' mouths. He wanted to touch Liam all over, wanted to scratch him up and trace over his muscles, wanted to feel Liam's hands tugging on his hair and his fingers pressing inside. But for now all he could do was keep up with Liam's hand on his cock, flexing up into his fist, bumping his hand against Liam's as they chased their orgasms together. 

With a groan Liam came first, and the sense of triumph and satisfaction that thrummed through Louis's body pushing him over the edge right after him. His entire chest was heaving as he came, his hand still stroking Liam's dick while he shook against the wall. He dropped down onto the flats of his feet and Liam followed him, slumping down and resting his forehead on Louis's shoulder. 

"Glad Zayn didn't come back early," Liam said finally. 

Louis snorted and tucked his face against his neck. "He knows better, believe me."

"I don't usually do this sort of thing," Liam said after a pause. 

"What, shag your customers? I'd hope not, might make things awkward next time they call," Louis said, kissing Liam's neck. 

Liam pushed against the wall until he stood properly again, looking at Louis. "No, I mean, one-offs with strangers."

"Strangers," Louis scoffed. 

"Near strangers, then," Liam amended. 

"Listen, you rescued my toothbrush from its watery grave, that's the sign of a lifelong friend at the very least." Louis focused his gaze on Liam's shoulder. "Or maybe even someone you'd like to take out on a proper date."

"Well," Liam said slowly. Louis screwed up his courage and looked up at Liam's hopeful face. "I do have an extra thirty quid that some bloke gave me for no reason. That'd pay for a proper date, I'd think."

"Be a shame not to use it for something nice," Louis said, trying not to grin. 

"That's what I thought," Liam said, leaning in for another kiss. 

"Least you could do for cleaning my pipes," Louis said against his lips. 

Liam groaned. "Louis, shut up." 

Louis did. 

* * *

He wouldn't have admitted it under pain of death, but it was possible, just possible, that Louis didn't hate Harry's boyfriend quite so much after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mistresscurvy) | [tumblr](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
